


Can you do the fandango?

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale being a tease, Carnaby Street Light, Christmas Lights, Crowley is a Queen Fanboy, Day 2, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week, M/M, Queen tribute, mentions of pre-fall Crowley making stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The Carnaby Christmas Lights are coming on and Aziraphale wanted to go see with Crowley. There, Crowley remembers the feeling as he made the star, dragging him into a reminiscing stupor. Alarmed the angel thought he did wrong but was placated by the demon. Of course, there's more to see.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Can you do the fandango?

**Author's Note:**

> If there was such thing as a spell to make a fic. I think this is one of the results. A bunch of idea and boom, a fic.
> 
> Carnaby Street Christmas Lights Queen tribute is real and it looked awesome.
> 
> Also, the title has not relation to the fic except for the lyrics for Bohemian Rhapsody.
> 
> Day 2 : Christmas Lights

Day 2 : Christmas Lights

Christmas lights had been around for at least a century. Crowley didn’t much care for them except that it brightens up dark areas and makes it easier to walk about without getting jumped or mugged.

Aziraphale had bugged him to go with him for the Carnaby street Christmas Lights. At first, he refused on account of not ‘in it’ for holiday crowds but Aziraphale had gently requested his presence.

Now both of them were hovering with their wings out nearby the street where, as Crowley had predicted, was brimming with people, all of them waiting with excitement. Both of them used a miracle to make themselves invisible to everything there.

“Oh, we got here early.” Aziraphale commented anxiously.

Crowley chuckled. “Typical angel. At least we’re not too early by the looks of things.” He sneered playfully.

Aziraphale groused as his cheeks heated. “Well, never mind that orphanage Santa incident. I’m not too far off in time.”

“Now, now, angel. Don’t get your feathers all in a ruffle.” He placated. “You did just fine for both of our assignments that time. Just saying that angels are do-go-“

Then the crowd below burst into a countdown. Their previous conversation now forgotten, Aziraphale and Crowley focused on the street below.

Then in a burst of clashing colourful neon lights, the dark street was lit up.

The human cheered as they walk down the street, some taking pictures and other were simply walking down it commenting and pointing at the vibrant light fixtures that caught their attention. There were a few who were racing down it, too.

Aziraphale gave a delighted giggle at the lights before turning back at the sunglassed demon who, for lack of better word, seemed on another world.

Aziraphale immediately racked his head in case he’d done something wrong or tried to sense whatever it is that’s causing this.

Snapping out of his stupor, he gave the alarmed looking angel a doubletake . “You ok, angel?”

Aziraphale’s face scrunched in confusion. “I should be asking you the same. Are _you_ alright?”

Crowley switched between the lights below and the inky night sky before facing him again. “It’s a long story but it’s an old one.” He told him with a wry smile. “Come on, is there anything else you wanted to show me?” He glided forward, towards on the other end of the street.

Aziraphale flew ahead of him to stop him. “If this is causing you to remember unwanted memories, we can just enjoy the evening elsewhere.” He said comfortingly.

Crowley gave a sigh. “It’s no big deal.” He shrugged. “I don’t remember much but I used to make stars.” He explained. “It was…” He trailed off as he stared on, taking air of seriousness. “A bang.” He said before snickering.

Aziraphale was genuinely underwhelmed with the conversation, shoulder slumping tiredly as he did. He was partly glad it wasn’t anything truly harmful but the disappointment was still there. “That’s just evil.” He moped.

“Well, I am a demon, after all.” He said smugly before he looked below them, seeing the humans literally going wide eyed in interest. “Back then, the stars were just lights with life, spiraling, moving, flowing from one way or another. With a bunch of it, it looked pretty cool.” He reminisced as a bunch of men, who were probably making crude joke, was guffawing.

“I can see why the human are all buzzing over the Christmas lights. It does look fun.” He as he flew closer to gently take the angel’s hand. “Seriously, Aziraphale. Don’t spoil it now.” He taunted.

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at the demon. “Forgive me for holding this up.” He said stuffily as he straightened up. “Perhaps, a tour under the arches?” He asked with a businesslike air.

“Lead the way.” He gave a flourished wave with his free hand. 

Getting to ground level at the entrance, Crowley was shocked as Aziraphale had smiled knowingly. Crowley's jaw had dropped at the familiar words in a fashioned swirl for the start of Bohemian Rhapsody.

“Today’s theme was Queen.” He told him as they walked, linked by their elbows. “I thought you would appreciate this. Up ahead, the colours would be best viewed. But for the best part it, we need to take a walk under the arches.” Aziraphale said rather mischievously.

“Oh, you bastard.” Crowley said before giving him a peck on his cheek and guffawing. “Damn it, angel. You got me. I totally didn’t see this one coming.” He looked like he was having fun at least, as they made their way there.

Aziraphale had a wide smile, pink tinging his cheeks once more. “Oh, did you know there a pop-up shop and an exhibition, too?” Aziraphale continued, looking every bit like the cat that got the cream.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Crowley urged with a playful tug as Aziraphale chuckled.


End file.
